Second Chance
by Keirajoy
Summary: Fate brought them together and tore them apart. Only their unspoken love for each other served as their unbreakable bond. In this story, let's explore their innermost thoughts and give the star-crossed lovers a chance at happiness. [Note: Chapter 3 contains full alternate ending]
1. His Sacrifice

Story Title: Second Chance

Pairing: Gin Ichimaru X Rangiku Matsumoto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only this story. Fufu.

A/N: Since, I don't like a sad ending for Gin and Rangiku, I decided to write a fanfic for them. I believe these two deserve their own happy ending, don't you agree?

By the way, the first two chapters are written in the first person perspective to set up the mood. After that, the alternate ending will be revealed. So stick around, okay? :D

* * *

><p><strong>His Sacrifice<strong>**  
><strong>

(Gin's POV)

* * *

><p><em>"I'm Sorry."<em>

I'm glad I said those words to you before the Negative Aster took me up in the sky together with my fellow conspirators.

From that moment, I left my past self behind.

I am no longer the boy you met in the snow laden village. Nor am I the 3rd Division Captain.

I am now Gin Ichimaru, the fox-faced traitor.

I've become one of the sworn enemies of Soul Society.

Too bad, you're not like me who can always smile at any time.

That day, I would've liked to see your smiling face- even if it's only a fake one.

It might have been my small consolation because I can never return to your side.

But I guess it's for the best. If you had smiled for me, I would've wavered.

I can't afford such feelings.

I have made my choice.

There's no turning back anymore.

* * *

><p><em>"I'll kill him."<em>

That is my life's goal.

Not for something noble like saving Soul Society but for my own selfishness.

I'm not the type to meddle in other people's affairs but Aizen made a dreadful mistake.

He hurt the most precious to me and that I can't forgive.

Hate was all I have within me.

Hate for the person who stole the essence of your beautiful soul.

No matter what it takes I will kill him, even if I had to join him in his scheme and become evil myself.

I'm fine with being hated, even by you.

It's a sacrifice I'm willing to make.

I am a snake after all.

My skin is cold, I have no heart and Aizen is my prey.

For decades, I persevered to be the closest to him.

So when the time comes, I'll be the one to land a fatal blow.

I'll constrict him and engulf him whole.

Only vengeance by my hand can satisfy me.

Yes, that's the sort of creature I've become.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to become a Soul Reaper and change things."<em>

These are the words I've said to you before I set out and left you behind.

I thought I was protecting you then. You are safer in Rukongai than being with me.

But I never imagined you'd become a Soul Reaper yourself.

I wish you stayed put and waited for my return.

Now I have no choice but to change in front of your eyes.

I have to be cruel and heartless.

So that I can fix everything just like I promised.

I'll make it so you never have to cry again.

* * *

><p><em>"Why did you come here?"<em>

I asked you when you suddenly appeared before me in Karakura Town.

I almost let my mask slip when Aizen wanted to deal with you personally.

It's too dangerous for you to be here, can't you see that?

Here I am wanting to keep you safe yet you always run head on towards danger.

I tried vainly to push you away yet you still try to follow me.

You kept on trusting me despite my coldness and my evil ways.

Even when I left you and betrayed all, you still want to know the truth.

Tell me, how could you see through me so easily?

I never really understood you and perhaps, I'll never get the chance.

* * *

><p><em>"Ah."<em>

I can't move my body without the pain piercing through me.

As I try to breathe, memories of our past flash through my mind in fast forward.

So this is what it's like before dying.

My lies have finally caught up with me and I paid the price.

I guess I deserve this for all the blood I've shed.

* * *

><p><em>"Gin!"<em>

You shout for my name with a hint of desperation in your voice.

Just like that time when I was leaving you.

I really am in a bad shape huh?

But for some reason, your spirit force is warming me up like a flame.

It's comforting you're here during my last moments but too cruel for you.

You shouldn't have come here. You should just let me die alone.

But I know even if I have the power to say that, you wouldn't do as I say. You are too soft hearted for that.

Ah, now you're crying. I can feel your tears in my face.

I want to see you one last time but my eyelids refuse to open for me.

My life is ebbing away and I can't even comfort you.

Pathetic. I swore to never let anyone make you cry again but I'm the one causing you pain.

If I could, I'll never make you cry again. I'll make it up to you for the rest of my life.

This time I'll never leave you behind.

If only I'll live through this.

Hah. But it's such a vain hope. Someone like me is unworthy of a miracle.

Death, for me, is inevitable. I thought I was prepared but somehow, I still have regrets.

I failed to kill him. I failed to bring back what you lost. I failed you.

_I'm sorry, Rangiku._


	2. Her Resolve

Story Title: Second Chance

Pairing: Gin Ichimaru X Rangiku Matsumoto

Rating: M

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, only this story. Fufu.

A/N: Since, I don't like a sad ending for Gin and Rangiku, I decided to write a fanfic for them. I believe these two deserve their own happy ending, don't you agree?

By the way, the first two chapters are written in the first person perspective to set up the mood. After that, the alternate ending will be revealed. So stick around, okay? :D

**[Edit:] The next chapter will be a full story so look forward to it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Her Resolve<strong>

(Rangiku'S POV)

* * *

><p><em>"Farewell Rangiku. I'm sorry."<em>

These are the words you said to me before you disappeared before my eyes towards the light that threw Soul Society into chaos.

I didn't understand what you meant back then.

It was different from the time you left me behind.

Your farewell felt so final as if I'll never see you again.

It scared me.

Everyone else felt hate towards you, especially Captain Hitsugaya.

You helped Captain Aizen fake his death, endangered Hinamori, fooled your Lieutenant Izuru and betrayed me, your childhood friend.

Despite that, I can't bring myself to hate you.

I can't erase the painful look on your face from my mind.

It kept haunting me, like the sight of your retreating back.

That's why I'll keep on chasing after you.

I want to hear the truth from your own lips.

I won't let you go until the cloud of doubt in my heart lifts.

* * *

><p><em>"I'm going to become a Soul Reaper and change things."<em>

You said it with a lot of conviction.

For a second, I thought you were cool.

But surprise turned to concern when I noticed the blood smear on your face.

Without a word of explanation or saying goodbye, you left.

You moved forward confidently, your gaze set on the path before you.

You didn't even invite me to come with you.

I chased after you despite the biting cold but not once did you glance at me.

Why are you leaving me behind?

Am I a burden to you?

Am I that unreliable?

Or is it because I'm powerless?

These thoughts swirled in my head and made my steps grow heavy until I fell on my knees and watched you go through my tears.

I cried out your name over and over until my throat hurt.

The idea of not seeing you again broke my heart.

You are my best friend, my hero.

I can't let you go to a faraway place where I can't reach you.

I can't let you out of my sight.

I'll be with you even if it meant I have to become a Soul Reaper myself.

* * *

><p><em>"Why?"<em>

Why did you decide to work under Aizen?

Why did you betray Soul Society?

Why did you betray me?

But no matter how much I want to know,

You answer my question with another question and I end up not knowing anything.

It's frustrating!

I don't know what's what anymore.

Where is the "Gin" I know who saved me back then?

Where is the boy who gave me my own birthday and treated me kindly?

When it comes to you, I am always at a loss.

Sometimes, I feel like I don't know you.

Why can't you open your heart to me?

Why can't you share with me your pain?

I'm here now because of you.

So trust me when I say, I'll be there by your side.

* * *

><p><em>"You're a nuisance."<em>

Your words stopped me cold.

The cold edge of your Shinsou pressed against my throat.

No! I can't die here without hearing your reasons.

I tried to clutch my zanpakutou but it was too late.

I lost consciousness.

I lost the chance to save you from the darkness.

* * *

><p><em>"Gin!"<em>

I woke up with a start. Everything whirled around me as I struggled to breathe.

I'm not dead.

This sensation is… Hakufuku.

There is only one reason for you to take me out yourself.

And as if waking up from a dream, your farewell suddenly made sense.

Cold sweat prickled down my spine as I sensed your spiritual force near Aizen's.

No, it can't be.

The pain in my abdomen is forgotten as I struggled to get to you.

Don't do anything stupid, Gin!

I thought over and over, wishing with all my heart that my hunch is wrong.

Gin… Gin… Gin…

I flash stepped my way from one rooftop to the next like a madwoman.

I have to reach you in time.

Suddenly, your spiritual force became faint.

My heart thudded with dread.

I jumped down from the last building and as if by slow motion, I saw you laying there against an inclined piece of wall with blood gushing from the deep diagonal cut on your chest and your severed arm a meter away.

Gin!

I touched your face and felt little warmth.

No! Please, it can't be true.

You're alive just a few minutes ago.

I let out a scream as tears rolled down my face.

This is my fault.

I shouldn't have wavered.

I should have trusted you more.

I should have chased after you relentlessly and tied you down.

Don't you dare die on me!

I haven't told you my feelings yet.

Don't let this end with me not being able to catch you.

Wake up! Please, open your eyes!

_Don't leave me like this, Gin!_


	3. Sweet Escape

**The Sweet Escape**

* * *

><p>The full moon was high up in the night sky in Seireitei. It was the first peaceful night they had after Ichigo Kurosaki successfully defeated former Captain Sousuke Aizen in a decisive battle thus, ending the Arrancar fiasco that shook the whole of Soul Society.<p>

As a reward for everyone's effort in protecting the two worlds, every soul reaper was given the chance to recuperate and enjoy the peace. Most of them welcomed the respite for the adrenaline that kept them going had worn off, leaving them all weak from exhaustion. But those who were still sprightly took the chance to celebrate in sake houses in town until they all got dead drunk.

Among the crowd of collapsed drunkards in one store, one person stood up and staggered towards the door. Once assured she wasn't followed and the coast is clear, she dropped her staggering act and moved towards one of the wooden barrels at the side of the store to retrieve two black cloaks she hid behind it beforehand. Donning on one of the cloaks to conceal her reiatsu, she quickly took off to start her mission.

* * *

><p>Through the gaps between the steel bars of his window, Gin watched the full moon as he lay on his bed with his arms crossed beneath his head. He's been awake for a few hours now and he still can't believe he survived the battle. His wounds are gone and his arm is back where it should be too, much to his surprise. The only person he knew could do such a thing is Inoue Orihime, the tangerine-haired girl with the ability to reject reality itself. What he can't figure out though is why someone like her will bother to heal him. As far as she is concerned, he is still an enemy even after Aizen is defeated.<p>

He let out a sigh. Not that it matters though. Maybe the new members of Room 46 want him to rot in the underground prison for thousands of years. Sadistic bastards.

Well, at least his detention cell has a good view. He can keep this image in mind as his last glimpse of the outside world. It's better than seeing familiar faces twisted with distrust or hatred towards him. He had seen enough of it to last a lifetime.

Now that he thinks about it, the last people who visited him were his former co-captains, Byakuya Kuchiki and Kenpachi Zaraki. The 6th squad captain informed him about his upcoming trial in the central office in his usual detached voice while Kenpachi mocked him for sitting quietly inside his cell and even offered to kill him if he wanted an easy escape.

The situation was reminiscent of what they shared before and it struck him as funny so he laughed. He went as far as admitting he's looking forward to a life of solitude. At this, Kenpachi laughed and called him a crazy bastard while Byakuya merely smirked. At that moment, he realized that some things haven't changed at all.

The three of them exchanged glances briefly before Byakuya turned to go. Kenpachi followed behind but before he stepped outside the door, he glanced back and said that if Gin ever changes his mind and escape, he'd be the first to hunt him down. In response, Gin said he will keep his words in mind before waving his hand in farewell. Seeing no fight left in him, the 11th squad captain snorted in disappointment then he closed the door behind him.

Gin glanced about his room thoughtfully. Kenpachi wasn't off the mark. A prodigy like himself could easily break through the barrier surrounding his cell and live a life as a fugitive. But he was already resigned to stay and atone for his sins, even if he doesn't seem the type. After all, there's no need for him to worry because that creepy kid will undoubtedly bring about changes in Soul Society that he failed to accomplish.

Besides, having Kenpachi hot on his heels will be quite bothersome. He smiled at his last thought. Yeah, he didn't want that and even if he manages to escape, where will he go? No one will dare shelter a rogue like him.

Unbidden, the image of Rangiku came to his mind. _"Ah, there is one person."_ he thought, but he has no right to seek her help now. He lost the chance to return to her side when he failed to get the Hogyoku. His sacrifice had all been for naught. But what hurts the most is the fact he won't see her face ever again.

His hands covered his face as he struggled to gain some sense of control. No, he can't fall apart now; he has to be calm and composed for his trial tomorrow. After that, he can give in to his despair inside his underground cell, away from their condescending eyes.

Suddenly, a burst of Kido spell interrupted his musing. It came from outside his door. Gin rose up and was beside the door in a flash. He had expected something like this. It makes sense that someone would make a move now and kill him before the trial starts. After all, the soul reapers who were secretly sympathetic to Aizen's cause still live and they were now scared of being exposed by him.

He grimaced. Damn, how he hated politics. But whoever it is, he's not going down without a fight. He will torture these assassins to spit out their master's name and add it to the list he kept about his fellow conspirators. This is the only good he can do before living his life in isolation. A few seconds later, the barrier was gone and someone wearing a reiatsu concealing cloak stepped inside his cell. No wonder he couldn't detect who it is. He stood waiting for its comrades to follow but to his surprise, the cloaked figure is alone in this venture.

Wasting no time at all, Gin caught the intruder from behind, pointing his spell enhanced hand against its neck threateningly. "My, my, aren't you careless? Didn't your superior tell you I can't be taken out alone?" he said mockingly.

Instead of retaliating, the intruder let out a familiar girlish laugh that rendered him speechless. He never thought he would ever hear it again. He stepped away from the figure immediately, disbelief written all over his face. _"It can't be-"_

The cloaked figure faced him and he saw the unmistakable strawberry blonde hair beneath. "Ah~ that's the second time you threatened me at close range, Gin." She said, stroking her neck. "I hope you're not going to make a habit of that. I prefer a hug as a welcome." she smiled.

"Rangiku." He breathed.

Rangiku smiled. "Hi Gin. Surprise~!" she said candidly.

Overcoming his initial shock, he immediately thought of the consequences Rangiku will face if they find out she came to his cell without permission from the higher ups. He gritted his teeth. _"Seriously, what is this woman thinking?" _he thought worriedly.

"Get out of my room, Rangiku. You can't be in here." He said in a harsh whisper.

"I know. That's why-" She threw him the other black cloak she had. "You better hurry up and put that on. We're leaving, Gin."

He looked at the cloak in his hands then at her determined face before he threw his head back and laughed. He shook his head, sobering a bit. "My dear Rangiku, I didn't know you can joke around. I'm really surprised." He said in an amused tone.

She blinked in surprise. Surely, she had said her intent clearly. "I'm not joking, Gin. I came to get you out of here." She stated, her face serious.

"Hmm~ I see." Gin answered disinterestedly, although a part of him is pleased that she braved danger just for him. He wondered idly if this is what those girls felt when their friends were risking their necks to come and save them. But unlike them, he is not an innocent victim but an evil perpetrator that needs to be locked away for good. Moreover, he has no need for her sense of obligation or her pity.

"Sorry to disappoint you but I'm staying here." He said, throwing the cloak back to her.

"W-what do you mean you're staying here?" she demanded, setting the cloak aside to clutch him by the lapel of his white nagajuban. "They could imprison you for who knows how long and even have you killed while you're in there and no one will give a damn! Is that the kind of life you want?" she said, desperately trying to get some sense into him.

Gin looked at her calmly. "That's none of your concern, Rangiku. So please leave." He said rather coldly.

She flinched as if his words were a physical blow. She didn't expect him to be this indifferent. She was hoping he would jump at the chance to be with her. Her hands fell on her sides, considering her options. First, she can't put him to sleep because she can't carry him all the way to her destination. Second, she can't challenge him to a fight because he's undoubtedly stronger and the noise will bring everyone there and destroy their chance of getting away. Third, begging him to go will be in vain because he can simply ignore her or knocked her out, just like last time. She bit her lip. _"No, I can't give up now."_ She thought, clenching her hands to fists. _"But what can I do?"_

Gin watched her silently and felt his heart clench at her hurt expression. As much as he appreciates her concern, she has to leave. He didn't want to cause her any more pain but he'd rather hurt her than to let anyone punish her in his place.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" she asked, searching his face.

"Yes." He said firmly.

Rangiku dropped her gaze, feeling her heart squeeze painfully. Maybe, it was only her that wanted them to be together. "Okay, I understand." She whispered, dejectedly.

He smiled, albeit forcefully. "Now that's a good girl." He said, patting her head gently. Seeing her alive and well is more than enough for him. "Be careful on your way back, Rangiku."

Rangiku looked up and saw his usual smile intact but the shadows in the room made him look like he's in pain, just like that time when he bid her farewell and apologized.

Tears gathered in her eyes, the little control she had over her emotions crumbled. "Ah, I knew it. I can't leave you like this." She said, her voice shaking. Wiping away her tears, she raised her gaze and faced him, her blue eyes bright with resolve. "I've decided. I'm staying here with you, Gin."

The look in her eyes undid whatever calm he held. She always had the knack for throwing him off balance like this. Gin quickly held her by the shoulders, his fingers digging into her as his frustration grew. He can't let her throw her life away like this. Damn it, why can't she just obey him like before?

"Now, you listen to me, Rangiku." He said sternly. "Once they find you here, they'll charge you with treason for trying to help me. Then you'll lose your position, your friends, your freedom- everything! Do you understand that?"

Rangiku met his gaze squarely. The mental image he conjured in her mind is honestly daunting but if it meant being with him, she's willing to risk anything. "I do understand. But still I'm staying here." She said, her jaw set in a stubborn line.

Gin's eyes blazed. No, she doesn't understand at all. She's being reckless again for his sake and he can't allow it to happen again. "So you don't care about what happens to your life, huh? Well then-" he gripped her neck in one quick motion and pushed her against the wall. The impact made her gasp with pain.

"Why don't I just end your life here right now?" he said, his voice low and threatening. "You don't mind do you, Rangiku?" he smiled mockingly, as he raised his spell enhanced hand threateningly in front of her.

"Then… do it." Rangiku said, as she struggled for breathe. "You'll be… doing me… a favor." After saying that, a soft smile played on her lips before she closed her eyes.

"Tch." Gin let her go at once, disgusted at how resigned she is at accepting death by his hands. As Rangiku fell down on the floor and coughed due to the lack of air, he paced the floor agitatedly. Guilt weighed down on him as the feel of gripping her neck lingered in his hand. He clenched his fist. He's angry at her for being stubborn and angry at himself for even daring to lay a finger on her. Great, he has another offense to atone for.

Suddenly, Gin stopped pacing and knelt before her. "Are you all right?" he asked, trying to mask just how shaken he is.

"Yes." Rangiku croaked. She realized it was mistake for Gin visibly winced at the sound of her voice. She wanted to reassure him again but her throat still felt sore from coughing too much.

Gin gritted his teeth. "Why?" he asked vehemently, unable to keep his calm anymore. "Why are you willing to do this much for me? I can't understand you at all!" he said, voicing out the question that's been tormenting him during his last moments. She doesn't owe him anything. Why can't she just leave him alone?

His question came as a shock to her. She couldn't believe how clueless he is about her feelings. Is it because she is good at hiding it or maybe, just maybe, this silver-haired man is scared of exploring that possibility. Her hands cupped his face gently, wanting to erase the tortured look in his eyes. It's about time to set the record straight between them. They have spent enough time being apart and acting like strangers.

"Isn't it obvious?" Rangiku said, her voice soft and caressing. "It's because I love you, Gin. I always have." She confessed, her eyes gazing at him warmly.

The depth of her feelings reflected in her blue eyes took his breath away. He hadn't expected this. Or more accurately, he didn't dare hope she'd have such feelings for him that goes beyond friendship and duty. Gin leaned his forehead against hers; his silver hair hid the expression in his eyes. "I can't believe you." He said. "Do you like bad guys that much?" he joked, trying to make light of the situation. Surely, there must be some sort of mistake.

Suddenly, Rangiku hit her forehead in his and he gasped in pain. If Rangiku felt pain, she didn't show it. Instead, she glowered at him like an avenging goddess. He knew right then he made a mistake of taking her feelings lightly. His joke only made the situation turn for the worse.

"Did you think I have a choice about my feelings?" Rangiku said angrily, offended by his indifference. "You always leave me behind, you decide things on your own and never tell me anything, you tease me mercilessly and then ignore me the next, always playing around with my feelings- even I'm surprised I still care for you!" she complained while poking his chest for emphasis.

"H-Hey…" He tried to calm her down but it was too late. She clutched the lapels of his nagajuban, the words she had buried deep within her heart burst forth in a rush. "You're such a jerk! You even tried to deceive me and made me doubt you. Did you realize how confused I was?" She continued her tirade, her body trembling with emotion. "And when I thought I finally understood you, you went ahead and almost got yourself killed!" This time tears fell from her eyes as she remembered her helplessness while he was on the brink of death. She punched his chest in anger, wanting to hurt him for being so ignorant of her feelings. "And now you want to stay here and be punished. Did you think I can live on knowing that you're suffering? How selfish can you be?"

Seeing her distress, Gin wrapped his arms around her trembling form protectively. The sight of her tears disconcerted him. He's never been able to stomach watching her cry. She looks best with that trusting smile on her face and he did everything he could to preserve that. It was his motivation to kill Aizen in the first place.

Rangiku tried to resist him. She wanted to continue hurling insults and screaming out her frustrations to get it through him but he held her firmly. He held her and asked her to calm down and to forgive him in that gentle tone of voice. It took a little while, but it did the trick. As he whispered her name over and over in supplication, she gave in and melted into his embrace, letting the anger and frustration drain out of her as she cried softly.

Once she is soft and pliant in his arms, he held her away a little and wiped her tears away with the edge of his sleeve as if she were a child. "Yare, yare. You haven't changed at all. You're still a crybaby like before." He chided.

His observation brought a smile to her face. "I'm only like this in front of you, though." She admitted. "Only you can move me to tears."

"That's what I'm afraid of." He whispered, his face serious. "I can't promise I won't make you cry again."

"I know that." Rangiku said softly. "But I'm sure from now on, I'll be crying out of sheer happiness because of you."

His hand reached out to touch her face but then, he hesitated. His hands have always held her in violence. Seeing his hesitation, Rangiku took the initiative to take his hand and rest her cheek against it. She felt warm and yielding, his hand trembled at the sensation. And when she looked at him with so much love and devotion, he felt like crying himself. He can't deny it anymore. This isn't some sort of mistake or a mere illusion. This is reality. Rangiku loves him and she wants him to return to her side.

He leaned closer, wanting to kiss her lips like he had always dreamed. She is his salvation, his beacon in the darkness, the love of his life. Now and forever, he will always be thankful that fate gave them this chance to be together at last.

However, the moment was broken as the sound of footsteps and shouts of alarm raged outside the door.

"Time's up, huh?" Gin sighed in disappointment. Seeing the stormy look in her eyes, he brushed his thumb against her full lips. "Don't worry, we'll continue this later." He promised tenderly. There is no need to rush these things. They have a lifetime to make up for their lost time together. Rangiku simply nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. Was she really that easy to read? The thought made her feel embarrassed.

As Gin donned the other black coat, the guards outside kicked the door open. But before they could launch an attack, the former 3rd division captain quickly intercepted and knocked them out cold in seconds.

Rangiku adjusted her hood and joined him by the door. The weakness she felt at his touch fled as her mind focused on deciding which of the escape routes she planned will be the best option. They had to move fast because they're already behind schedule.

Gin picked up a discarded sword on the corridor and swung it in a cutting motion. It wasn't lightweight like his Shinsou but it's better than being weaponless. Then, he surreptitiously slipped a small scroll inside its scabbard. He would decide later how to send it to Soul Society to implicate those soul reapers who were traitors like himself. Right now, he has a different priority.

He faced her upfront. "Once we leave this place, there's no turning back. We'll be fugitives for the rest of our lives." He said in a matter-of-factly manner. "Are you sure you still want to do this?" he asked again.

Rangiku flipped her coat aside to hold onto her shikai, Haineko. "Yes, I'm sure." She answered resolutely.

Gin felt a shiver travel down his spine. _"Ah, I can't let her go now." _He thought with a smile, loving the glint of determination in her gaze. It made her look strong, beautiful and utterly captivating.

"All right then. Lead the way, Rangiku." He said, in his usual calm voice. Strangely, he felt no fear, only anticipation and a new sense of purpose.

Her eyes widened. This is the first time Gin depended on her for anything. "Hai!" Rangiku answered, her eyes bright with enthusiasm.

She had taken a few steps forward but as if changing her mind, she turned back and pressed her lips against his for a quick peck. He stared at her dumbfounded, as if in doubt about what she just did.

Her face is red with embarrassment. She had never been this forward with Gin before but she couldn't deny the urge to kiss him any longer. "Don't be careless and get captured, okay?" she reminded him, trying to keep her voice even.

Her heartfelt concern made Gin chuckle in amusement. "Oooh, I'm about to tell you the same thing." He teased. A look of understanding passed between them before they turned and flash stepped away into the night.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, the alarm was sounded, breaking the stillness of the night in Seireitei. Only a few were able to respond and give chase because most of them are still groggy from sleep or drunkenness. The two managed to escape from their pursuers long enough for them to slip into the underground water tunnels unnoticed.<p>

In normal circumstances, only members of the 4th squad knew their way around this complex maze of tunnels but surprisingly, Rangiku ran ahead and made sharp turns confidently as if she knew the place like the back of her hand. When Gin wondered aloud how she knew where to go without a map, she explained that she had been planning for their escape ever since he disappeared and she memorized every nook and cranny of Soul Society for that purpose. Gin was impressed and he told her that, making the girl blush at his praise.

Later, they ran towards a tunnel opening barred with metal bars that leads outside the walls. Rangiku took out Haineko to remove the obstruction then she held his hand and together, they jumped and a single bat wing emerged from their enjoined hands to take them to the sky. Gin was surprised to see it. It was a rare object in Soul Society and he only knew of one person owning such an object.

While they are airborne, Gin looked down and recognized their current location is West Rukongai. Right there and then, he knew who could be backing up Rangiku in this escape plan of hers. The important question now is why.

After crossing a huge cliff, Rangiku maneuvered the object to land on the forest below. The item curled its wing and returned to its original form before she hid it beneath her coat. Suddenly, the bushes nearby stirred. Rangiku and Gin quickly assumed a fighting stance, only to see a black cat with yellow eyes jump out and land before them gracefully.

"Yoruichi-san!" Rangiku said, relieved to see an ally.

Yoruichi sat straight, her gaze sharp and unwavering. "What took you so long? You should have been here ages ago." she scolded.

Guilt flashed through her face but before she could say anything, Gin chose to step in the conversation. "I hate to intrude but I'm the one who caused the delay, not her." He said politely.

"I see." The cat eyed him shrewdly. "Anyway, this is not the time to chat. Follow me." She said before turning her back at them and running deeper into the woods. The two exchanged glances before they followed closely behind. They made their way through the forest silently, careful not to destroy any branches or disturb any pile of leaves that might leave a trail. Soon, they went inside a spell concealed cave and emerged inside a brightly lit private space with bare trees and rocky terrain.

"We should be safe here." Yoruichi said as she perched above a boulder. "Go ahead and tell him were here. We don't have much time." She instructed, looking at Rangiku. At that, the blonde lieutenant moved away to make a phone call and inform their contact, Urahara-san, that they're in position.

While she was out of earshot, Yoruichi turned her gaze towards the stoic man below. "Hey, aren't you going to ask me why I'm helping you escape?" she asked curiously.

"Well~ I'm not really that interested." Gin answered nonchalantly. He'd rather hear the truth from Rangiku than this stranger.

Yoruichi snorted, his attitude reminding her so much of Kisuke when he tries to act dumb. "Such an obstinate man. I wonder how she puts up with you." She said before stretching her back. He was spared from replying for Rangiku returned with the news that the senkai gate will open in a bit. As soon as the words left her mouth, the gate appeared on their left side.

The cat dropped down from her spot and landed before the door. "Let's go. We only have four minutes to get through." She said brusquely before entering the gate herself.

In silence, the three of them ran as fast as they could through the dimensional tunnel that connects the two worlds. The exit loomed closer ahead, shining amidst the murky tunnel. The moment they made it out, the door closed immediately before the tunnel collapsed on itself.

It took a few seconds for his sight to adjust to the sudden brightness. When he can see again, he saw the same terrain. The only difference is the artificial blue skies above that reminded him of the space within Las Noches.

"We made it!" Rangiku exclaimed happily as she lifted Yoruichi off the ground and thanked the cat profusely.

Suddenly, Gin sensed a movement from behind and he instinctively twisted around to attack with the sword in his hand. A blast of wind erupted as the sword and cane made first contact. "Oh! Your reflexes are good, as expected." Urahara said in mock amazement.

"Why, thank you, senpai." Gin answered in the same tone, his face a smiling mask. "But I haven't used my full strength yet."

Urahara smiled. "Will you show to me then?" He said, his eyes hidden beneath the shadows of his green striped hat.

From Rangiku's arms, the black cat jumped on top of Urahara's hat to block his vision. "Cut it out, Kisuke. They don't have much time to play." Yoruichi said, before she landed gracefully on the ground.

"Hai~" Urahara said, before withdrawing his cane and adjusting his hat. "How unfortunate. I would have enjoyed testing you out, Aizen's subordinate." He said in an undertone.

Gin maintained his smile, though his word felt like a kick in the gut. "You can call me Gin, senpai." He said, his voice pleasant. "Aizen's subordinate is a bit of a mouthful, don't you think?"

"I suppose you're right." The shopkeeper acceded. "Follow me then." he said, folding his fan decisively. But before he left, he looked behind him and added, "Oh and by the way, welcome to the human world, Gin." He smiled before he disappeared the next instant.

"Let's go, Gin." Rangiku said, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly before she ran on ahead with Yoruichi.

Gin assumed a serious demeanor. This is the first time he associated with Kisuke Urahara directly and he found the man is unreadable like himself. He could only hope that Rangiku wasn't coerced into doing something dangerous on his behalf. With that thought in mind, he flash stepped towards the staircase.

As he reached the room above, a boy with spiky red hair, was waiting for him. He introduced himself as Jinta Hanakari and showed him to his room. Once there, he saw a bare and faceless Gigai lying over the tatami mat. Jinta simply told him to lie down over his Gigai and it will take his form right away.

"I see. Thanks for your help, Jinta-kun."

Jinta stared at him in distaste. "Hmph. Don't thank me. If I had my way, I wouldn't help you at all." He said, before he stalked off.

"Oya, what a rude kid." Gin muttered to himself.

For a moment, he kneeled down and studied the Gigai on the floor. He had no doubt that this Gigai is different from the ones back in Soul Society. From what he had learned in the existing files about the former head of the Technological Bureau, he had made a special type of faux body that hides reiatsu to make one untraceable. The only downside is that prolonged use of it can turn a shinigami's soul within into an ordinary human soul.

"Domo~ May I come in?" Urahara said from the doorway, his white fan covering half his face. But Gin didn't have to give his consent because the shopkeeper was already inside and sliding the door close.

"Did you come here to check if I'm having second thoughts?"

"In a way, yes." Urahara said as he sat cross-legged on the floor. "After all, losing one's powers is a daunting thing indeed."

Instead of answering, he laid down over the Gigai and it momentarily emitted a bright light as it took on Gin's likeness. The silver haired man sat up and looked at his hands and clenched them to see if it will move according to his will.

"Aren't you a little worried that you'll become a human?" Urahara asked as Gin rose up naked and picked up the clothes folded nearby- a black turtle neck sweater, khaki pants and a pair of sneakers. "You won't be able to fight like you used to." He added, as Gin moved about without a hint of embarrassment or self-consciousness at being watched. It only took a few seconds to figure out how to put them on, amazed at how the material hugged his lean form and how comfortable it felt against his skin.

"I don't have any reason to fight so I'm fine with being human." Gin replied simply then he faced him. "I'm more worried about the reason you're helping us." He continued, eyeing the shopkeeper curiously. "I don't see any merit for you in letting me escape in the human world."

Urahara laughed. "You're right. There's no merit in helping you." He said, confirming his suspicion. "But still I want to reward you."

Gin chuckled at his words. "Reward me?" he said, finding the notion ridiculous. "For what?"

"Your princess told me what you did." The shopkeeper said as he waved his fan back and forth. "You tried to defeat Aizen on your own. Though you failed on your attempt, you gave Kurosaki enough time to reach Aizen. That's why I want to reward you… for your sacrifice."

Gin frowned. "But if they find out you helped me escape, you'll revoke your chance to go back to Soul Society."

He chuckled. "Don't worry. I love living in this world anyway. I'm sure you'll love it too." He said, waving off his concern with a sweep of his fan.

The silver haired man regarded the shopkeeper silently before he picked up the scabbard on the floor and took the scroll he hid there earlier. "Here." Gin said, throwing the scroll towards him. Urahara caught it and stretched it out to scan its contents. It contained names, dates and brief descriptions of meetings and their participation in the Hollow experimentations Aizen started.

"Are you sure you want me to have this?" Urahara asked as he rolled it back to a scroll. "You can use this to clear your name. Say, you worked under Aizen as a spy for Soul Society…" he said suggestively.

This time, it's Gin's turn to laugh aloud. "I don't really care if they call me a traitor." He said, amused. "But I don't want to owe you any favor, so take that as some sort of insurance."

"All right." The shopkeeper slipped the scroll inside his sleeve. "I humbly accept this payment." He paused, as if heard something only he can hear then he stood up and flicked his fan close. "Come on. I think your princess is already waiting outside."

Sure enough, when they appeared in front of the store, Rangiku was already there pacing to and fro with two red suitcases and a gray backpack nearby. She was wearing an identical turtle neck sweater in pink and paired with skinny jeans and flat brown boots. He let his gaze roam over her appreciatively. The outfit looks strange but it fits her figure quite well.

The moment she saw Gin, she immediately ran towards him and hugged him tight. "Where the hell have you been? When I couldn't sense your presence, I thought you left again without telling me." She said, her voice uneven.

He hugged her back, surprised that she still thought he will leave her. "I'm just in one of the rooms there. Didn't Jinta tell you?" he asked in confusion.

Rangiku shook her head as she buried her face against his chest. The sound of his heartbeat slowly swept away her fears. This isn't a dream that she imagined and she would wake up from any moment now. He's here with her, alive, safe and definitely real.

Gin looked over the top of her blonde head and cast an accusing stare towards the redhead boy beside the shopkeeper. "Don't blame me. I'm just following orders." Jinta said, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Just then, Urahara rested his hand over the young boy's shoulder and glanced his way. "Sorry, Gin. I had to make sure of your resolve." He explained, smiling apologetically.

Gently, he held her away. "You worry too much, my dear Rangiku." He said softly, before kissing her forehead. "Let's go now. It's dangerous for us to linger here."

Warmed by his show of gentleness, she swiftly pulled him away, gave him the gray backpack to carry and one of the red suitcases. He was surprised by the weight of the backpack. "What did you put in these bags?" he asked. The bag is hard and heavy as if it's filled with rocks. Luckily, he still has his strength as a shinigami to rely on.

"Oh, just bare essentials we need to start our new life together." Rangiku said airily.

Just then, Urahara and Yoruichi in her human form approached them and bid them farewell. Gin expressed his thanks while Rangiku hugged them both tearfully and promised to return the favor someday for helping her out with her crazy scheme. The pair simply laughed and wished them good luck at hiding for many years just like they did in the past.

"I hope to see my godchildren soon, okay?" Yoruichi laughed as Gin said he'll try his best while Rangiku blushed profusely beside him.

With a final wave of farewell, they walked away from the store and into the dimly lit streets of Karakura Town while dragging their suitcases behind them and their hands entwined. They haven't discussed where they will go or what they will do for a living or if they'll assume fake identities… but then again, it doesn't really matter. They could live as vagrants in the big city or savages in the woods for all they care. They're outlaws now, a pair of outcasts who ran from their responsibilities from Soul Society. But who would have thought escaping from all that could be this sweet?

They glanced at each other and shared a secret smile. Well, the important thing is they're together and that's how it's going to be from now on. Nothing can stand in their way. This is the start of their new life in pursuit of their own happiness as human beings.


End file.
